Rainbow Dash
Rainbow (Trash/Crash) Dash is a stupid pegasus pony and one of the most hated characters on the Wiki, along with Justin Bieber and Dog's Cousin. She controls the weather for one week, after she stole the weather control from Wind God Fujin, but Fujin find out about it the next day and beated her so badly that Dash had to stay in the hospital for 2 years. As a huge fan of Shraemrock O'Neille, she serves him bad and has to suck his c**k for punishment. Back in 2008, she was Shao Kahn's sex toy and slave and was sexually assaulted by Kahn's Army all the times and several times by Shao. If Rainbow Dash was still in Outworld today, Reiko said she would be perfect to fly a plane into a building in USA and died, as no one ever loves her, everyone was f**kin' happy and laughed at her funeral and no one complained about her. Dash was also a prostitute for Rich Boys and the Woodsman. Info Rainbow Crash/Trash has a flashback in 2012 to an event in Cloudsdale where she is a young filly without a cutie mark. She is accompanied by Fujin and Blaze, the weather and Wind God, and a firespark made by the powerful Sorceress, Delia. They are standing in the crowd listening to an announcement about where the Equestria Dead Games will take place. When Dash hears that the Games won't take place in Cloudsdale, she cries out in disappointment and is bullied by Fujin, Diamond Tiara and Blaze until the rest of the week. This disappointment is somewhat assuaged later when young Rainbow was selected to carry Cloudsdale's flag in the Equestria Dead Games opening ceremony. She later boastfully claimed in flight to the finish that she "did tricks with that flag the likes of which nopony saw before and nopony's seen since!". Dash also manages the weather in Ponyville for 2 days, until Fujin finds out and nearly kills her, he was beated her up to the inch of her stupid f**kin' life. He uses the skies free of clouds for the Outworld Celebration, and apparently, unless the weekly sunny days is scheduled for that day of course, makes sure that Ponyville has bad weather, although in the Outworld's Tour, Spike states that he rarely gets up early in the morning to get a start on it. Dash is also one of several ponies to be sent to Earth in 2009. On Earth, Trash/Crash, like her names says - Lived as a hobo until 2011 when Shraemrock O'Neille took her as his prostitute and treated her very badly and even allowed his men and family's allies and men to beat her up sometimes, she deserves it after all. Quotes Personality and traits She is slow, ugly, and concerned with looking "cool". Though she often fails at it. She can often be found napping on a cloud, practicing a new trick, or actually doing Fujin's job of maintaining Ponyville's weather. She can be extremely arrogant at times, and never really helps her friends, which is one of the few reasons she is hated so much. She also tries her best to reach her goals without giving up, but like all the other times, fails at it. Despite that, she is still arrogant and quitley insults Dixmor's Project members, though is usally heard and is for her punishment, beaten up brutally by Project's puppet, Reptile. Death Trash/Crash is invited to the Stracci Mansion's basement by Pinkie Pie to help her out with some cookie baking. Once she arrives, she discovers no sign of work, but knowing Pie, doesn't feel surprised and readily eats a cupcake offered by her, thinking of it as of a taste test. It appears that had been injected with a soporific, which knocks Dash out unconscious. After the drug's effect is finally over, Dash awakens to find herself tied up in a dark cellar room. Pinkie shows up to tell Dash that she's going to make cupcakes, but she's out of a necessary ingredient: Rainbow Dash herself. Pie takes a series of medical procedures, almost all of them sans anesthesia, undertaken by her to put Rainbow Dash to death. After a couple of minutes Pinkie decides to make a stuffed Dash from her victim's body. She uses the organs for her cupcakes, however. General Reiko himself travels to Earth by the time of Dash's death and thanks Pinkie for killing her. He later takes Dash back to Outworld where they "celebrate" her death and burn her body in the Never Never Land. Trivia *Though the fact everyone hates Rainbow Crash and are glad to see her die, Reiko thought it would be better for her to die a more "useful" way, like crashing with a plane into a building in New York, in the next 9/11 Outworld attacks. *She's a loser like Algernon Papadoulous. *Dash is such a cancer to her fellow pony race that at least four of them commited suicide. Most of them were pegasus. *All members of the O'Neille Family, Deadshot's Gang and Boggel/Wagner's organized crime ring laught at her funeral, as well as everyone, who she met. *Vava Arbogastt filmed her death and made a video called MLP Cupcakes. *The few reasons she is hated are: **She always brags to much about herself and lies alot. ***She leaves her friends behind to rot and die. ****She dosen't help anyone at all and refuses to be rich, stating "Fans is all I need". *****Even if she ever has fans, they are quickly killed by either Kotal's Army, Dixmor Project, Crane Family, King of Diamonds, Cavaldi or Blood Roach. ******Blood Roach AKA Giuseppe Travonni drank her blood and pissed on her corpse, along with Sweet Johnson, before Reiko and his goons burned her corpse and burned Sweet alive wtih her corpse, because he hates Dash, and also, Blood Roach raped her before her death. ******Cavaldi, before the rape, cutted her butt and stole her cutie mark, and tries to sell it to everyone as a street magic. Gallery Clopper_dash_eeew.png|One and only Rainbow Dash fan who causes autism and more clopping. (Don't worry we killed him already, and made him a main dish in our big feast.) Crash.png|Crash trying to be "cool". Kill_Rainbow_Trash.png|Shinnok killed her in this harsh and scary picture. Dash_sucks.png|Cute pony, she's cute! NOT! Weirdo.jpg|Trash/Crash's weird and dumb face. Dash_dead.jpg|Dashie killed again. Category:They Stink! Category:Ugly people Category:Deceased Characters Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Characters Category:! Category:Hated by Wikia